


He's not going to leave you

by Yecam



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Apologies, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protective Graffiti Pete, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yecam/pseuds/Yecam
Summary: Sonny has a fever and can't go to work. He's still worried that Usnavi will leave at the first chance that he gets. Graffiti Pete promises that he'll make sure that Usnavi won't leave Sonny.





	1. Chapter 1

Sonny had a fever and was shivering despite the late July heat. Usnavi had been gone for an hour when a knock came from his window. It was open in a futile attempt to cool down the room. Graffiti Pete stood outside leaning on the frame. "Can I come in?"

Sony smiled and waved the other in. Pete crawled into the little room and crossed to sit on the edge of the bed. "I passed by the bodega and noticed you weren't there. I wanted to make sure you were okay. I'm glad I came 'cause you look like you got run over by a truck."

Sonny laughed at Pete's bluntness before the laughter turned into a coughing fit. He curled into himself as the coughs wracked his body. Graffiti Pete was at his side in a instant rubbing circles on his back. Sonny waved him off as the fit subsided and he flopped back down. "I'm just a little under the weather. Usnavi said I couldn't come into work today," Sonny said, his voice rasping in his throat.

"He's probably right, you'd either collapse of cough into all the coffee and make the entire bodega sick. Do you need some water?"

Sonny weekly nodded and Graffiti Pete left the room to get a glass. He had been in the apartment to hang out with Sonny enough that he didn't need to ask where the glasses were kept. He filled the cup with tap water and returned to Sonny's room.

As he reentered the room, Sonny had a worried look on his face, chewing his lower lip. He quickly dispelled of the look when he noticed Graffiti Pete. Pete decided to ignore the look for the moment. He'd bring it up when Sonny was hydrated. He came to Sonny's side and helped the younger sit up and drink you water. When Sonny was done with the water Graffiti Pete gently laid him back down and set the glass on the side table.

"Sonny?" Pete began hesitantly.

"Hmm?" Sonny responded sleepily.

"You looked worried when I came back with the water. What's on your mind?" Pete carefully chose his words, not wanting for Sonny to clam up.

Sonny was silent for a moment before heaving a sigh and responding, "I'm afraid that he gonna leave."

Graffiti Pete didn't need to ask who Sonny was asking about. He had noticed how Sonny had been exceptionally clingy with Usnavi since Usnavi had almost left. It made sense, Usnavi was Sonny's only living relative and his legally guardian. If Usnavi had left Sonny would have been taken by CPS away from everyone and everything he knew. That was sure mess him up a bit.

Sonny wasn't done yet, "What if he's just waiting for a chance to leave? What if he's regretting his decision to stay? He didn't use all of the lottery money to fix the bodega, he could decide he doesn't want to stay and buy a new ticket to the D.R. and leave," tears began to squeeze from the corners of his closed eyes.

"Sonny," Graffiti Pete said softly, running his fingers soothingly through Sonny's hair, sweeping it away from his burning forehead, "he's not going to leave you, I promise."

Sonny's eyes flew open and he desperately grabbed Pete's hand that wasn't playing with his hair. He couldn't gip it tightly, weakened as he was from the fever. He stared directly into Pete's eyes. "But what if he does? What if he's planning on leaving right now when I can't stop him? Please Pete you need to make sure he doesn't leave. Please," the tears that had been waiting in the corners of his eyes finally began it spill down his cheeks.

"I promise," Pete solemnly promised, removing his other hand so he could hold Sonny's one hand in both of his. "You get some rest and I'll make sure he doesn't leave."

Sonny continued staring for a few more moments trying to determine if Graffiti Pete was telling the truth or not. Finally he nodded tiredly and relaxed into his bed. Almost too quietly to be heard he whispered, "Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

Smiling fondly down at Sonny, Pete nodded, "Of course I will."

Sonny closed his eyes and allowed a small smile to break through as Graffiti Pete released Sonny's hand and continued to run his fingers through his hair.

Within a few moments, Sonny's breathing changed and Graffiti Pete gently stopped playing with Sonny's hair. He smiled down at the sleeping boy's face before leaning down and pressing a featherlight kiss on his forehead.

Graffiti Pete silently climbed out the window and down the fire escape. He turned his feet towards the bodega a block and a half away. He had a promise to keep.


	2. Chapter 2

Graffiti Pete entered the bodega. The little store was empty of everyone except Usnavi who was wiping up a coffee splatter on the counter. His back was to the door and he apparently didn't hear Graffiti Pete come in. Pete cleared his throat to get Usnavi's attention. Usnavi turned and stiffened slightly at the sight of Pete. Despite commissioning him to do more graffiti around the bodega, Usnavi still didn't trust the youth.

"Usnavi, we need to talk," declared Pete fixing Usnavi with a bitter glare.

"What about?" Usnavi asked shifting uncomfortably under the harsh gaze of the younger man.

"It's about Sonny," Pete began.

Usnavi cut him off before he could continue, "Stay away from my cousin you punk," Usnavi matched Graffiti Pete's glare, bristling with protection for his younger cousin.

"Can you put aside your hate for me for a minute? This is important," Pete looked down, breaking the staring match.

"If you've done anything to hurt him I swear," Usnavi started.

"I haven't done anything," Graffiti Pete defended himself though gritted teeth, still looking at the floor.

"It had better stay that way, I don't like you hanging around him."

"How you feel about me isn't important," Graffitti Pete snapped looking back to Usnavi. Usnavi was about to say more but Pete cut him off before he could even start. "No! Escúchame. Have you noticed how Sonny has changed since you almost left?" Pete demanded, trembling slightly with barely contained rage.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Confused at Graffiti Pete's sudden hostility, Usnavi tried to think of any way Sonny's behavior might have changed after his planned move to the D. R. but he couldn't think of anything. "How has he changed?"

"How can you not notice!" Graffiti Pete practically exploded, "He's terrified! Haven't you seen how he's hardly left your side since you decided to stay? Haven't you seen how he freaks out when he can't find you? And I know he can't hide his emotions for shit, so how could you not see how he was worried about staying home today while you went off to work? He still thinks your going to leave the first chance you get. You can't do that to him. He's 16! He tries to act grown up but he's still just a kid." Tears began to well in Graffiti Pete's eyes remembering how Sonny had grabbed his hand as tightly as he could and begged Pete to make sure Usnavi didn't leave. He remembered the tears that had run down Sonny's cheeks as he felt tears of his own prickle at the corners of his eyes.

"Pete, I'm not leaving," Usnavi softly said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, tell that to him. You're the only living family he has. He can barely remember his parents and Abuela Claudia is dead. You need to let him know that you aren't going anywhere." Pete looked down, sniffing and blinking away the tears that threatened to spill before repeating almost too quietly to hear, "He's still just a kid."

Usnavi considered the young man before him struggling to hold back tears for a few moments before walking around the counter that separated them and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Graffiti Pete flinched a bit at the unexpected contact; he hadn't noticed that Usnavi had moved from behind the counter.

"I'll tell him," Usnavi said solemnly. He then hesitated, he felt like he needed to do this now, but he couldn't close up the shop this early, and he also couldn't leave it unattended. He looked to Graffiti Pete and he had an idea. "Could you watch the store for just a few minutes?" Graffiti Pete looked at him curiously. "I need to do this now," he explained.

Pete nodded, not entirely trusting his voice to not crack.

"Cool, don't worry, I won't take long," Usnavi said on his way out of the bodega. He paused in the doorway and turned back to Graffiti Pete and said, "Thanks for telling me. I don't think I would have ever noticed it without you." He then turned and jogged out of the store in the direction of the apartment he shared with his younger cousin. He needed to properly apologize.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I wrote this really quickly because I felt that Usnavi almost leaving would probably mess with Sonny's head and also I love this ship so much. All mistakes are mine and let me know if you see any so I can fix them.


End file.
